valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Selvaria Bles/VC4
Boss Scout |Affiliation = East Europan Imperial Alliance |Rank = Lieutenant Colonel (1933) Colonel (Squad E) |Appearances = |Role = |Japanese = Not credited |English = Carrie Keranen |Likes = None}} Selvaria Bles is part of the canon story "The Two Valkyria" (though which of the two battle missions in that DLC actually happened appears to be down to viewer preference) and is also unlocked as a non-canon member of Squad E following this. For some reason, she is ranked as a Colonel in Squad E. Controlled by either the CPU or the player, selecting Selvaria costs two Command Points. In all forms she is disallowed certain actions: she cannot hide in grass, take cover behind sandbags, capture enemy camps, or take part in Co-Op Attacks. Profile Lieutenant colonel, age 20. Answers to Imperial Prince Maximilian directly, and was promoted from major in record time. Before she was recruited by Maximilian, she was a Valkyrian test subject. She met Crymaria Levin at the laboratory. She detests how the research facility treats Valkyria, and is deeply grateful to Maximilian for saving her from it. Though she rarely betrays emotion, and comes off as cold, she respects Crymaria and wishes for her to find happiness. Boss version The boss version of Selvaria is fought when playing The Two Valkyria as Crymaria. She has 22,000 HP, and her remaining stats are hidden. Notably, her Potentials do not trigger when she is a boss. Lieutenant Colonel Selvaria Bles This is the controllable version of Selvaria in The Two Valkyria, and is the same as the unlockable version save for her rank and hitpoints. She is fixed at level 20 during the DLC, and her stats reflect that level, save her AP which for some reason reflects a Scout at level 10. She has the ability to use Direct Command, but does not have access to any Orders. Stats ;Base stats Scout Elite: level 20 *HP - 4,000 *AP - 800 *Accuracy - 50 *Dodge - 60 Uniform: Unif N 10 (Def +7) See below for her Potentials and unique weapon info. Colonel Selvaria Bles .]] This is the version that joins Squad E once the DLC is complete. Her rank allows her to be made a Leader if the player desires. She can also be led by another unit using Direct Command, and this functions in the same way as any other infantry unit, with no additional costs. She is able to enter the Cactus: despite the deploy icon not changing, it does cost 2CP for her to exit it. She cannot be knocked down by explosions or mines, and is immune to the slow movement status effect. Like all DLC characters, she is treated as a Leader even when she is not one, and will always retreat from combat, even under conditions that would normally result in death. She also cannot be used for the special condition of Chapter 16. Stats ;Max stats Scout Paragon: level 30 *HP - 1,530 *AP - 900 *Accuracy - 60 *Dodge - 85 As in the mission Chapter 07: The Battle of Barious in the original game, Selvaria does not in the strictest sense dodge: rather if she "dodges," she blocks the enemy attack with her shield, causing it to deal 0 damage or deflecting the projectile if a Lance is fired at her. However, since she does not duck the whole attack, she has to "dodge" each individual shot if there is more than one. Potentials ;Personal Potentials ;Battle Potentials Armament Selvaria's primary weapon fires a massive blast from her Valkyrian Lance. This shot travels to a range of 700 or until it strikes indestructible terrain, and damages everything it contacts along the way, piercing destructible cover with ease and even being able to destroy multiple tanks if they are lined up, though this can be a little unreliable if the tanks are not close together. It uses ammo, rather obviously for game balance purposes since it seems a little unlikely Engineers carry ancient magical energy around with them. Her "Gatling Beam" can be selected as an alternative to her main weapon and is what she uses for interception and counter fire. In spite of its stated accuracy, when it is used as a secondary weapon it fires a spread of projectiles, functioning like a high-powered machine gun. Due to the impressive range of her weapon, it is not out of the ordinary to see Selvaria counter-attacking against enemy Snipers, and she will sometimes also counter-attack shots from Lancers (as long as they are equipped with regular Lances), which infantry usually cannot do. She does not carry grenades, and per her dislike of it, also does not carry Ragnaid. Notes *Selvaria's lance has no collision detection when she is being controlled and can pass right through level geometry, but does have collision detection when she is not being controlled: allied infantry units cannot move through it. Because her idle pose has the lance held out to her side, Selvaria is quite capable of blocking even a fairly wide passage if the player does not realise this. *She is simultaneously the best Scout, Shocktrooper and Lancer in the game. *Highest HP and dodge of any character. Also has incredibly high Innate Defence, most attacks will only do 1 damage. *Tied with Christel Ward for second-highest accuracy of any Scout, after Minerva Victor. *Full HP Recover will recover all of her 4,000 HP in the battle mission. *Even though she is always in Valkyria mode, she still has the Valkyria Potential. Unlike the original game's version, it also boosts her Action Points. *Valkyria checks if it triggers each time Selvaria takes damage at less that 50% health. Because she has so much health, this is a lot of checks, and its activation is virtually inevitable. *Because Ragnaid heals a set amount of HP rather than a percentage of total HP, even Recovery Ragnaid will barely restore any of her health in the battle mission. *She actually can enter Last Stand and has quotes for all of the possible actions, despite how unlikely it is that anything will ever get her into that state. Navigation Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 characters Category:Valkyria Category:East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:DLC (VC4) Category:DLC Category:Scout Category:Scouts (VC4) Category:Bosses Category:Lieutenant Colonels